


您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 02

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※坑※無邏輯沙雕文
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586020
Kudos: 5





	您的小可愛李盒和大可愛李總已上線 02

**Author's Note:**

> ※坑  
> ※無邏輯沙雕文

02

“所以是一早醒來就變成這樣了？昨晚有做了什麼嗎？”

朴正洙頭疼地看著排排坐在沙發上的兩……三個弟弟，不明白這究竟是不是上天給他作為Super Junior隊長的一個新考驗，只是為什麼偏偏是李赫宰呢？哪怕是來兩個團霸或是兩個團寵也好啊，兩個李赫宰？哦莫……

也不是說他不喜歡李赫宰，幾乎是他自己帶大的孩子怎麼可能不喜歡呢？除去偶爾愛逗弄幾個哥哥的皮皮勁不說，李赫宰其實是個非常讓人省心的弟弟了，既穩重又會替人著想，對任何人任何事都很會把握分寸，只是這樣獨當一面的人通常都非常有自己的看法，雖然退伍回來後變得比較聽哥哥話了，但對自己認定的事情都還是有堅持的一面，平常他也不會過多干涉，弟弟們畢竟也是三十多歲的成年人了，很多事情都能做得好不需要他操心，只是現在原有的平衡被超乎常理的現象打破，他總有種不太好的預感……

“昨天和東海回家後就直接睡了，沒發生什麼特別的事情，對吧？”

白襯衫的李赫宰嚴肅著臉認真地和他分析事情經過，雖然都是同一個人，但他發現這兩個李赫宰的性格竟是不太一樣，一個是跟平常一樣和成員們待在一起時放鬆愛笑偶爾軟萌的樣子，另一個則像在思考工作事情時或是在外人面前的李赫宰，雖然是溫和的姿態卻隱約透著一股疏離感。

“啊？啊、對，應該沒有什麼特別的……”

李東海正放空地看著面前這個他有點不太熟悉的李赫宰，應該說他是熟悉的，只是除了工作時間以外，他很少看到私下在面對他或者成員們時的李赫宰是這個樣子。

李赫宰看著他呆愣的表情，不自覺露出個寵溺的笑伸出手來捏了捏他的臉，那一點疏離感似乎瞬間又消失了。

“總之這件事先不要告訴任何人，經紀人和其他成員也是，我今天錄製比較少，大概晚餐時間回來，如果到時還是這樣的話我再找你們希澈哥來一起商量吧……李赫宰你別動我抱枕！”

全部人一下看向旁邊正蠢蠢欲動要把爪子伸到三個並排抱枕上的人，被三雙眼睛盯著其中一個還是自己，李赫宰尷尬地笑了笑縮回手，嘴裡卻還是作死地繼續挑戰他哥的底線。

“哥你這抱枕放在沙發上就是要給人抱的啊，什麼都要弄那麼整齊就不像家了嘛，哥你這樣不行壓力會很大的。”

“……我要出門了，你們回自己家去吧，小心別被人看到了。走走走，晚上再去找你們。”

“可是哥你上次說要給我的……”

沒鏡頭在朴正洙也懶得保持笑容作表情管理了，沒直播打孩子都算他有耐心。趁著他們還沒搞出更多事情以前沒好氣地把三個弟弟轟出家門，他看著櫃門大開被翻得亂七八糟的鞋櫃深深嘆了口氣，這到底是個什麼事啊……

……

“我也要出門去錄音室錄音了，你們……”

“我跟你去吧。”

李東海尷尬地看著面前兩個李赫宰，其實他和李赫宰這麼多年的戀人和好友了，平時相處時都是很自在的，但現在對方一變變成倆，莫名讓他有種壓力山大的感覺，匆匆拋下一句“我自己去就好你們兩個乖乖在家好好相處不要打架餓了自己叫外賣吃”像在吩咐倆熊孩子的叮囑後就逃也似地出門了。

看他出去之後原本笑著的李赫宰也變成跟另一個一樣沒什麼表情的表情，互相對視了幾秒，穿著深藍 帽衫 的先開口友善地客套了一句。

“你這件衣服挺好看的。”

“哪裡，你也挺不錯的。”

兩個李赫宰之間的第一場正式交鋒就這樣在彼此滿意的商業互吹下毫不走心地告了一個段落。接著一個跑回房間睡回籠覺，一個到客廳沙發上去看電視，竟也和諧地度過了這個奇妙的早晨。

中午兩人各自煮了一鍋拉麵自己吃自己的，正好電視上放起了超級電視第一季的回放，還是問題男和無問題男那一集，兩人一邊吃麵一邊津津有味地看了起來，誰都沒有打算和另一方搭話的意思，家裡除了電視機的聲音安靜得仿佛只有一個人在，雖然某種程度上這麼說也不算錯。

直到門口傳來開門的聲音，電視畫面上和畫面外的李東海一起出現在他們視線中。

“赫啊你午餐吃了嗎？我給你帶了炒年糕回來……”

李東海在錄音室待了沒幾個小時，想了想實在不放心現在狀況還不明瞭的時候放著兩個李赫宰自己在家裡，要是真的是被什麼妖術給變成這樣的，那李赫宰會不會有危險？想到這李東海再也待不住了，匆匆跟其他人告別後趕回家，打開家門時他還在想說不定早上其實只是一場幻覺，根本沒有發生戀人變成了兩個這種荒唐事，結果一走進客廳就看到兩雙明晃晃的眼睛一起直直盯著他……和他手裡的炒年糕。

“正吃呢，我幫你再煮點麵吧？”

離他近的白襯衫赫宰先起身接過他手上的炒年糕和其他物品，另一個跟過來動作自然地幫他把大衣脫下掛好，李東海不是第一次享受這種待遇了，只是這種同時被兩個人照顧得無微不致的感覺還是讓他十分新奇。

也許戀人變成兩個也不完全是壞事。

“不用，我吃過一點了，你們在看Super TV啊？”

出道十三年的藝人李東海看到電視上自己和成員們的樣子感到十分新鮮，坐到電視機前開始當起了稱職的觀眾，偶爾張嘴接左邊一筷子麵條，右邊一筷子炒年糕。

吃飽後其中一個李赫宰自覺地收拾了三人的碗盤到廚房去洗，李東海和穿著白襯衣的李赫宰在客廳面面相覷，才終於想起這個令人尷尬的情況來，他想他應該隨便閒聊點剛剛錄音時發生的事，或是關於之後行程的一些計畫之類，只是他實在不知道該對著哪一個李赫宰開口，要是他們兩個同時回應了他該先聽誰的？他應該要分開稱呼他們嗎？大赫和小赫？哪個是大哥？？誰先出生的？！

李東海正被腦袋裡不斷冒出的奇怪問題給搞得暈頭暈腦的，對面的人卻先開口了。

“海海，以後知道有拍攝的話還是先按門鈴再進來吧，這次因為是自家的節目所以沒關係，但在外人面前還是要小心一點。”

沒想到對方要說的是這個，李東海一時有些反應不過來該怎麼回答，雖然李赫宰老愛對他管東管西的，卻是已經很久沒有用這種正經的語氣表情和他商量這些事了，退伍後的李赫宰常常都是用著無可奈何的笑容任由他做各種傻呼呼的事，要不就是逗小孩似地假裝嫌棄他，但每次還是笑著接過他的話陪他胡鬧，他自己都覺得李赫宰最近寵他寵得有些令人發指。

“有什麼關係，節目效果不是挺好的嗎？”

另一個李赫宰走過來把濕嗒嗒的手在褲子上蹭蹭擦乾，一屁股坐下把李東海從後面摟進懷裡，雖然最近小虎健身把自己的胸給練得厚厚一層，讓粉絲們紛紛哀嚎自己的罩杯都沒有偶吧大簡直不活了，但跟他比起來骨架還是小一些，腰也細，摟在臂彎裡十分契合，他想起那天穿著冬奧運動服整個人小小一隻，像個小奶黃包一樣闖進他家的李東海，第一眼看到時萌得他心都要化了，可又不能在攝像機面前表現出來。

李東海都這麼可愛了他還能說什麼呢？

“那也要提醒他注意一些。”

“反正有什麼不能播的後期都會剪掉，特哥和公司那邊都會注意的。”

“你這樣會寵壞他。”

“我自己老婆寵壞又怎麼了！”

如果說李赫宰對李東海還能夠和顏悅色的話，對另一個自己就沒什麼耐心可言了，臉色也完全沉下來，可另一個李赫宰根本不怕他，還一臉挑釁地抱著李東海不撒手。

阿西，這個自己還真欠抽。

於是李東海目瞪口呆地看著兩個李赫宰就著他的“教育問題”開始吵了起來。

**Author's Note:**

> 我相信李哥平時對李海也是這樣自己跟自己腦內打架的


End file.
